Information and communication technologies have rapidly increased and information media, such as computers and the like, may become more popular. Hence, semiconductor apparatuses may be increasingly developed. In addition, semiconductor devices may be more highly integrated in view of a functional aspect. Accordingly, various methods have been studied and developed to reduce a feature size of individual devices formed on and/or over a substrate and to maximize a performance of a device.
A related art method for fabricating a semiconductor device may manufacture a switch transistor having turn-on and turn-off functions using movement of electrons according to a tunneling effect. Such a method, however, may require many process steps, which may reduce yields.